Denial
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Kurogane was NOT in love with that stupid mage. He WASN'T. You'd have to be utterly out of you mind to even SUGGEST such a thing...KuroFai, Oneshot drabble thing.


_Hola! It's me again!_

…_No, no! Don't run away screaming! Come back, dammit!_

_Ahem. So, this is my third Kurogane/Fai drabble so far, and did I mention how much fun I'm having writing them? Anyway, this was born out of my own deranged mind a little while ago, written down in a book, and promptly forgotten about._

_However, it resurfaced on Saturday when I went into my local manga supplier – Forbidden Planet. I got chatting to the woman behind the counter, LuLu, and…well…we chatted _a lot_, and eventually got onto the subject of Tsubasa. We reached the obvious conclusion that Kurogane is in a _serious_ state of denial, and 'ping' I remember this story._

_(Another random fun fact: it really is a small world. Apparently LuLu has read my KuroFai stories on here XD So, hiya Lu, if you're reading! …I think I spelt your name right! My other friend spells it LouLou…but…uh…I dunno. :D)_

…_Plus, I've been ill with this goddamn flu thing that's been flying around British schools like a madman. So, I've been off school for two days and – god forbid – I'm actually _bored_…so…I'm typing this baby up._

_But, enough ranting from me. Enjoy the fic!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I _wish_ I owned it. If I did I'd take those bloody obvious subtext hint and blast 'em out into the open. It's so canon it's stopped being funny. ; (Except not. Because it's really hilarious, but ignore me in this disclaimer. I think the flu is making me crazy…well, crazier than usual. Eheh._

* * *

Denial was a fun place to be. And he should know; he'd been living there for the past six months.

Muttering something under his breath – probably something uncomplimentary – Kurogane continued to let his mind wander.

He wasn't supposed to care about people in _that_ way, and – just for the record – he didn't. He felt nothing towards other people, and _less_ than nothing towards that bloody stupid, hyper and ridiculously happy mage. He'd never _ever_ looked at Fai and seen him as something fragile and vulnerable under all those fake smiles he plastered on his face. He'd never tried to persuade the blond to stop running away from his fears and face them head on, and when Fai had ignored his advice and continued on like he always did – false smiles, and forced laughter – Kurogane had certainly _not_ felt an odd need to protect him. Neither had this strange emotion turned into something that actually frightened him at times, something that he couldn't get rid of, something that plagued him and tightened around his heart. And it _definitely_ didn't wake him up in the middle of the night and didn't keep him awake until he knew for a fact that the stupid blond was safe, and that nothing had harmed him in any way.

He didn't find himself thinking about what the stupid mage's _real_ smile was like, and he certainly hadn't set himself an unspoken goal to one day actually _see_ that smile. And you'd have to beutterly out of your mind to suggest that he was, in any way shape or form, attracted to the blond, nor did he find silly little things about said blond (such as his eyes) beautiful.

…Right. Now that he had that sorted out.

"…Kuro-taaaaaaaan…"

One crimson coloured eye cracked open to glare at the owner of the voice that had interrupted his denial session.

"…What?"

"Do you want some more tea? Your cup's empty…"

"…Meh."

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Whatever."

He definitely didn't notice Fai's eyes crinkle slightly into a funny half smile (he _certainly _didn't rack that up as a smile on his mental tally chart. No way.) and he didn't enjoy the soft kiss that was placed on his forehead before the blond made his way into the kitchen of the small apartment they were all staying at in this world.

And, excuse me, no. Of _course_ he wasn't taking this as an opportunity stare at that damn magician's ass. (1)

It was plain and simple. He didn't love Fai, and Fai _definitely_ didn't love him in return.

End of story, dammit.

* * *

_(1)…Whee. Kuro-chi's a pervert. (…Sorry. Couldn't resist putting that in. Haha.) _

_Ahhhh, Kuro-wan. You are most _definitely_ in a serious state of denial, and you need to drag yourself out of it before us fan girls do it for you._

_Like I said, so canon, it's ceasing to be amusing. (Then again, that's probably the flu talking again.)_

_Ahhh, you gotta love 'em, haven't you? Bwhaha. _

_Now excuse me as I go and work my way through another box of tissues. (And I'm supposed to be going back to school tomorrow? Gah!)_

_:Asaka:_


End file.
